Daddy's Little Girl
by MZAMY
Summary: Just a songfic about daddy's little girl.. got the idea from Jeffslildiva.. I might contine it! R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie, Linda, Vince, and Shane McMahon own themselves. And Bob Carlisle owns the song, "Butterfly Kisses

Butterfly Kisses

There's two things I know for sure 

_She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life_

_Oh, but most of all for..._

When Linda told me she was pregnant again, I was ecstatic. Hoping we would have a little girl. I mean, I love Shane, but I really wanted a little girl, to spoil, to be my little Princess. And I was right. Stephanie Marie was born September 24. it was one the happiest days of my life. 

The minute I looked into her big blue eyes, I couldn't imagine not having a daughter anymore. She was my precious little girl, my little angel. Definitely a gift from God.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair 

_"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride._

_I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried._

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done_

_something right,_

_To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

Linda and I had taken the kids to the circus one weekend. One of the rare weekends when I wasn't working. Stephanie and I had gone off, in search of a pony for her to ride. 

She had her heart set on riding it by herself, like Ôa big girl' would, but the second she was up there,

  
"Walk beside me, Daddy?" She said to me, her clear blue eyes wide with fright.

"Of course, Princess" I told her.

It was my 33rd birthday [A/N: I do not know how old Vince was when Steph was born, so I'm guessing!] and Stephanie had decided that she would Linda make me a cake. When the cake was done, part of it burnt, and it went in around the middle. She looked at me, with a sorry look in her eye,

"I know it looks funny, daddy. But I really did try!" She said to me.

"It's just fine, sweetiepie! It's the best birthday cake that I have **EVER** had!" I told her, putting a piece on fork, and taking a huge bite.

When she still looked sad, I gave her a huge hug, and she gave me a butterfly kiss. It was a tradition with us, I gave her a hug, and she'd give me a butterfly kiss.

_Sweet sixteen today_

_And she's lookin' like her momma_

_A little more everyday_

_One part woman, the other part girl_

_To perfume and make-up, from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world_

_But I remember..._

The day off Stephanie's sweet 16, I looked at her with pride in my eyes. She wasn't my baby girl anymore. She was looking so much like Linda, despite the fact she had my brown hair. I remember when she'd have ribbons in her hair, and it was curly.

Now, if you walked into her bathroom, it was covered in make up, and always had the scent of her perfume.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

_You know how much I love you Daddy_

_But if you don't mind, I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_

To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night 

When I saw her run upstairs quickly, to grab more drinks for her party, I saw her not as my sweet little girl, but as a young woman. She said to me, 

"I love you, Daddy. You know that, right?" She said to me, as I nodded, "But I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time" She finished, giving me a butterfly kiss.

I hugged her tightly, wanting to hold on to her, still wanting to pretend she was the little girl that ran to me for everything, from scraped knees, to little fights at school, like the time she kicked a boy in the shins for calling wrestling stupid, and insulting me.

Oh the precious times Oh, like the wind the years go by 

_Precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride room, just staring at her_

_She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said "I'm not sure,_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl._

_And she leaned over...and gave me..._

_Butterfly kisses with her momma there_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time_

_Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy don't cry_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses_

As I stood in the brideroom, staring at my little girl, as Linda helped her with her dress, and her hair. A flood of memories rushed to my mind. The day she was born, the day she called me ÔDaddy', when she learned to walk, when she'd come on the road with Shane, Linda, and I. The first boy she went on a date with, her high school graduation, her college graduation, and all the moment's we'd had on WWF Television.

I was snapped back from my trip down memory lane when Stephanie asked me what I was thinking,

"I'm not sure," I said, "I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl" 

She leaned over, and for the first time in over 10 years, she gave me a butterfly kiss.

After, she looked at me and said,

"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy, it's just about time time" I stood, and put her arm through mine,

"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?" She asked me, and I nodded, a tear slipping down my cheek,

"Daddy, don't cry, if you do, me and mom will too" She told me, a smile playing on her lips,

"Alright, Princess. But, no matter what, you'll always be my little girl" I told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled at me, and opened the door of the brideroom.

I don't think I ever did anything good enough in my life, to deserve my little girl, my princess, my pride and joy.****

_I couldn't ask God for more_

_Man, this is what love is_

_I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_

_Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses_

I couldn't ask for me. I know I have to let her go, give her to Paul, but I'll never forget, every hug in morning, and our butterfly kisses at night. She was, and forever will be, my baby girl, my princess, my precious little Stephy.

THE END

Authors note: I was listening to this song, and as always, it made me cry :(, so I decided to write a fic. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please Read and Review :)! ~Amy~


End file.
